parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoeyladdin
KimikoZone's spoof of Aladdin. Cast *Aladdin - Zoey (Total Drama) *Jasmine - Mike (Total Drama) *Genie - Kimiko (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Chronicles) *Jafar - Scarlett (Total Drama) *Iago - Samey (with Amy as an extra) (Total Drama) *Abu - Mushu (Mulan) *Carpet - Nala (The Lion King) *Sultan - Blaineley (Total Drama) *Rajah the Tiger - Rarity (My Little Pony) *The Cave of Wonders - Monster House *Razoul - Shining Armor (My Little Pony) *Razoul's Guards - The Royal Guards (My Little Pony) *Peddler - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) *Gazeem the Thief - Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony) *Prince Achmed - The Queen (Snow White) *Omar the Melon Seller - Sugar (Total Drama) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Adagio Dazzle (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Old Jafar - Zira (The Lion King) *Elephant Abu - Peaches (Ice Age: Continential Drift) *Snake Jafar - Zombie Zeke (Total Drama) *Genie Jafar - Mutated Dakota (Total Drama) Other Casts: *Woman at the Window - Snow White *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Gwen and Courtney (Total Drama) and Nellie the Elephant *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Georgette (Oliver and Company) *Necklace Man and Woman - Donald and Daisy Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Two Hungry Children - Owen and Izzy (Total Drama) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Dawn and Dakota (Total Drama) *Pot Seller - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Nut Seller - Panic (Hercules) *Necklace Seller - Wiggins (Pocahontas) *Fish Seller - Captain Quark (Ratchet and Clank) *Fire Eater - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Boy wanting an apple - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Rabbit Genie - Angel (My Little Pony) *Dragon Genie - Sneezy (Snow White) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - The Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) *Sheep Genie - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book) *Camel Abu - Dweeb (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Horse Abu - Pegasus (Hercules) *Duck Abu - Duck (My Little Pony) *Ostrich Abu - Ostrich (The Lion King) *Turtle Abu - Master Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) *Car Abu - Sally Carrera (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Willow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Little Boy Genie - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Fat Man Genie - Sassy Fat Muse (Hercules) *75 Golden Camels - Buck (Home on the Range) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Philip (Sleeping Beauty) *53 Purple Peacocks - Bird (Skunk Fu!) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Leopard Genie - Gia (Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted) *Goat Genie - Sheep (My Little Pony) *Harem Genie - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *95 White Persian Monkeys - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - Dumbo *Llamas - Camel (Total Drama World Tour) *Bears and Lions - Bruno the Bear (Total Drama) and King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Brass Bands - Brass Trumpeteers (Sleeping Beauty) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Super-Spy Genie - Selena Gomez *Teacher Genie - Human Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls0 *Table Lamp Genie - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Bee Genie - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Submarine Genie - Heather (Total Drama) *One of Flamingoes - Tito (Oliver and Company) *Gigantic Genie - Demon Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls) *Rajah as Cub - Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony) *Abu as Toy - Newborn Spike (My Little Pony) *Cheerleader Genies - Katie and Sadie (Total Drama) Scenes *P1 - Arabian Nights - A Dark Night *P2 - Zoey on the Run - One Jump Ahead *P3 - A Fight with The Queen - One Jump Ahead (reprise) *P4 - Prince Mike's Dream *P5 - Mike Escapes from the Palace *P6 - The Marketplace - A Secret Plan *P7 - Scarlett Sets her Plan into Motion *P8 - Mike Confronts Scarlett *P9 - Zoey meets Zira - To the Castle *P10 - Meet Nala *P11 - A Narrow Escape *P12 - The Amazing All Powerful Kimiko - Friend Like Me *P13 - Escaping the Castle's Remains *P14 - Blaineley Upbraids Scarlett - Samey and Amy's Idea *P15 - Kimiko's Wishes - Zoey's Idea *P16 - Princess Zoey *P17 - A Formal Introduction *P18 - Kimiko Talks to Zoey - At the Balcony *P19 - A Whole New World *P20 - A Close Call - The Kiss *P21 - Ambush! - Kimiko Saves Zoey *P22 - Back at the Palace - Scarlett Exposed! *P23 - Zoey's Depression - Samey and Amy Steal the Lamp! *P24 - Announcement - Kimiko's New Master *P25 - Scarlett Takes Charge - Princess Zoey (Reprise) *P26 - The Ends of The Earth *P27 - Scarlett's Tyrannical Rule *P28 - Zoey to the Rescue! *P29 - The Final Battle *P30 - Kimiko's Freedom - A Whole New Life *P31 - End Credits Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:KimikoZone